puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:Tournament
=Tournaments= Tournaments allow many hosts of Pirates to pit their skills against one another, sometimes for exciting prizes and wagers! Tournaments are usually open to all the players in the Ocean, but can be open only to local participants. To find a Tournament board visit the Inn or a Palace: From the tournament board ye can create a new tourney, inspect and join one that's about to start, or inspect the brackets (competitors and their positions) for a tournament in progress. __TOC__ Creating a Tournament To create a tourney you choose the game and rules as follows: * Puzzle: Shows the game to be played. **Types: Sword fighting, Rumble, Drinking, or Treasure Drop. * Playing: One game per match or best of three. * Seeding: If the tournament is 'seeded by rating', then each match-up will be against evenly rated foes. The other option is 'random'. * Minimum Pirates: If less then the minimum number have joined when the tournament is scheduled to start, it is cancelled. * Pot Distribution: How the prizes will be awarded. **'Cascading arithmetically' gives all items and most of the money to the first place finisher, less to second, less to anyone in third, and so on for everyone who won a match-up. **'Cascading exponentially' works in much the same way, but gives the better finishers a bit more of the cut. **'Cascading to third' limits the exponential cascade only to the first, second and third-place finalists. **'Winner take all' does just what it says. It's helpful to note that these go in order of prize sharing from most to least. * Entry Fee: How much money you must add to the pot to join. All money from the Entry Fee is added to the Pot Bonus and put into the tournament pot. The pot is then split according to the Pot Distribution at the conclusion of the tournament. * Pot Bonus: All the items and money that will be awarded at the conclusion. You can drag items in as prizes, but all items go to the first place winner, even with cascading pots. * Minutes till start: Sets how long players have to join the tournament. At start time it will automatically begin the first round of matches. * Local players only: Tournaments by default can be joined from any Tournament Board in the ocean. Setting the tournament to local players only means only players that join from the Tournament Board the tourney was created on can enter. Once the tourney is created anyone can join until it begins. You don't have to join a tournament you've created, but you can only cancel a tournament that you've created with no competitors. Playing in a Tournament If you click/tap the Details button on an established tournament you will see a box with the tournament settings and the names and skill-levels of all pirates who have entered the tournament. Once you've joined the tournament from this panel it can be dismissed. Please note that you commit any wager required when you enter a tournament, so bet carefully! An Ahoy! panel will show for a Tournament you have entered, allowing you to inspect the status and see the number of matches left before the next round. Tournament Status and Bracket When the tourney commences the brackets, which is the order of who plays who, is generated based on the player's ranks, and may be seen from the tourney board or the 'status' button that appears in each competitors Ahoy! panel. If a Tourney has a total pot greater than 1,000 pieces of eight it will be announced to the local island population, and if it has a pot of over 5,000 pieces of eight then the whole Ocean (not presently at sea) will be told! Playing out the Tournament The puzzles will begin automatically, regardless of where competitors are standing or what they happen to be doing at the time (any puzzle that they are in already will end). Likewise you will automatically receive any winnings, should you be so lucky! If you log out or disconnect when it comes to your next match then you will forfeit the match. If you are engaged in another Puzzle, however, then the Tournament will pull you out of that Puzzle when the next round begins. Category:Official Documentation